Stealing the Spotlight
"Stealing the Spotlight" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el vigésimo tercer episodio de la segunda temporada, y el cuadragésimo séptimo en total. Descripción del Episodio Una vez más, Lumpy se esfuerza por ser el mejor, pero él simplemente no puede hacerlo bien. Este episodio abrió nuestro primer especial de televisión que aparece en MTV Internacional y MTV 2, "Happy Tree Friends: Winter Break" Fue un momento emocionante para nuestro equipo y tenemos la intención de hacer más especiales para la televisión en 2005. Trama del Episodio Lumpy pasea fuera de su remolque, sosteniendo una taza de café y llevaba un gorro de dormir, al parecer, acaba de despertar. Él mira con orgullo las azules y parpadeantes luces de Navidad que decoran su casa, pero escupe su café cuando mira la casa de Pop. Pop y Cub están trabajando juntos para colgar y estrenar, sus luces de Navidad multicolores. Celoso, Lumpy murmura por lo bajo y va dentro de su remolque. Cuando se cierra la puerta, las luces de Navidad caen. Cub juega con un martillo mientras Pop baja de su escalera. Toma la escalera y descuidadamente voltea con ella, golpeando accidentalmente la cara Cub quien cae al suelo. Uno de los dientes frontales de Cub cae de su boca, y él empieza a llorar. Después de pegar el diente en la boca de Cub, Pop usa su martillo para forzar el diente en la boca de Cub. Pop y Cub están satisfechos con el resultado, a pesar de que el diente claramente no está donde debe estar. Lumpy arrastra una pesada bola de luces de Navidad, mientras que Nutty viene saltando por el camino y lleva una piruleta. Ve los colores brillantes de las luces de Navidad y los confunde con dulces. Lanza su paleta y comienza a comerse el cable de las luces de Navidad, sin darse cuenta de que consume plástico y vidrio en lugar del azúcar que tanto desea. Cuando Lumpy intenta colgar las luces de Navidad, siente un poco de resistencia en el cable. Da un tirón y oímos un ruido, y como gritos de Nutty. Más tarde, Lumpy mira con orgullo sus luces, sin darse cuenta de que el sistema digestivo y los órganos de Nutty forman parte de ellas. En el techo de su casa, Pop martilla los clavos para atar los cordones de luz de Navidad alrededor. Como él martilla, un cubo de clavos junto a él se desliza lentamente hacia el borde de la cubierta, con el tiempo se cae. Pop mira hacia abajo desde el techo y ve que el cubo ha aterrizado en Cub. Desde el punto de vista de Cub, vemos a Pop levantar el cubo con horror y luego vuelve a colocar la cubeta, cuando está a punto de vomitar. Después, Pop quita los clavos alojados en la cabeza de Cub con la garra de su martillo. Sin embargo, un clavo no sale, por lo que Pop lo clava hacia abajo y sonríe, satisfecho pese a los gritos de Cub. Pop y Cub ahora con unos curitas, están parados frente a un enchufe, para sus luces de Navidad, espectadores incrédulos, como Lumpy. Al darse cuenta de que tiene que sacar todo lo que pueda, Lumpy tira una pequeña luz de la Navidad que sostiene y se escapa, mientras que mantiene a una bombilla grande. De vuelta en la caravana de Lumpy, una multitud se reúne para ver sus decoraciones. Lumpy tiene muchos elementos apilados en su remolque, atados con las luces de Navidad. Los elementos de decoración de Lumpy incluye una farola, una bola de discoteca, el coche de Lumpy, y una luz de faro, entre otras cosas. Lumpy, se pone un par de gafas de seguridad tintadas, jala interruptor de las luces, iluminando todo el bosque. Mientras que blinda sus ojos, al brazo Giggles se le prende fuego que pronto se extiende a todo su cuerpo. Detrás de ella, Lifty y Shifty chocan entre sí al no poder ver. La cabeza de Pop comienza a hervir, mientras que la mitad superior del cuerpo de Cub explota. Toothy y dos Generic Tree Friends son instantáneamente vaporizado por el calor extremo de la luz, mientras que The Mole tiene que protegerse los ojos. Los rayos de luz de Lumpy son tan fuertes, que incluso hacen que la luna explote. Lumpy, quemado y ennegrecido, apaga las luces, se quita las gafas y sus ojos se derriten inmediatamente. Cerca de allí, The Mole le da a Lumpy un pulgar hacia arriba, sin darse cuenta que el pulgar está en llamas. Moraleja "Always look on the bright side of life!" (¡Mira siempre el lado brillante de la vida!). Muertes #Los órganos y los intestinos de Nutty son arrancados por Lumpy, luego de que se come las luces navideñas pensando que eran caramelos. #Giggles se incendia, probablemente muriendo por sus quemaduras. #Lifty y Shifty probablemente mueren de la misma manera que Giggles. #La cabeza de Pop es calentada demasiado, haciendo que se llene de ampollas y provocando su muerte. #La mitad superior del cuerpo de Cub explota debido al calor. #Toothy y dos Generic Tree Friends son vaporizados por los rayos de calor. #Sniffles y Flaky también aparecen en el episodio, por lo que posiblemente mueran al igual que los demás. #Truffles aparece en la versión Blurb del episodio, por lo que posiblemente muere al igual que los demás. Heridas #Cub pierde uno de sus dientes luego de ser golpeado con una escalera. Luego le cae encima una cubeta llena de clavos, haciendo que estos se empalen en su cabeza. #Los ojos de Lumpy se derriten por el calor excesivo. #El pulgar de The Mole se quema. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Antes de que Pop intente quitar el clavo de la cabeza de Cub (el que no salía) aún hay muchos clavos en la cabeza de Cub, pero luego de golpear el clavo varias veces con el martillo sólo quedan dos clavos en la cabeza de Cub. #Cuando Pop le está quitando los clavos a Cub, sólo hay dos clavos en el vaso, pero en la siguiente escena aparecen muchos más. #Antes de que Pop encienda las luces navideñas, la herida del diente de Cub está sanada. #Antes de que Pop encienda las luces navideñas los clavos en la cabeza de Cub parecen haber cambiado de posiciones. #Mientras Giggles y Petunia se acercan a la casa de Pop, la valla es tan alta que alcanza la altura de sus cabezas, pero luego es más pequeña, apenas llegando al pecho de los personajes. #Cuando la cámara se enfoca en Lumpy, luego de que él, Giggles y Petunia ven las luces navideñas de Pop, la punta de la cola de Petunia desaparece. #Cuando Lifty y Shifty se estrellan entre ellos, el sombrero de Shifty se cae. Si se mira al sombrero, se puede ver un par de orejas unidas a él. #Cuando Pop y Cub se están quemando, la herida en el diente de Cub está sanada. #El diente de Cub cambia de forma cuando se sale de su boca. #Si varios personajes fueron hechos cenizas a una distancia mayor a la de Lumpy y The mole, ellos debería haber muerto. #Es imposible que la luz provocada por los focos navideños puedan destruir una luna. #La intensidad de la luz es muy alta por lo tanto debería haber quemado los árboles. Curiosidades *La casa de Pop y Cub es diferente a la que aparece en Read 'em and Weep y en Easy For You to Sleigh. *Desde este episodio en adelante Jerome Rossen será el compositor de música por el resto de la serie. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Pop muere antes que Cub, la primera vez fue en Havin' A Ball. *Desde este episodio hasta Wrath of Con, Ellen Connell reemplaza a Dana Belben como las voces de Cub, Petunia y Giggles. *Ésta es una de las veces donde Shifty es visto sin su sombrero. *La muerte de Nutty es similar a la muerte de Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek y In a Jam y a la muerte de Giggles en Double Whammy. *Extrañamente The Mole no acabó con ninguna quemadura a excepción de su pulgar. **Otra cosa rara fue que no sintió que éste se quemaba. *Este episodio muestra que Lumpy puede ser muy competitivo. *En la versión Blurb de este episodio aparece Truffles dos veces. La primera vez aparece cuando Nutty se agacha y la segunda vez aparece detrás de la casa de Pop y Cub, cuando Giggles y Petunia se acercan a ella. *Éste es uno de los seis episodios en ser remasterizados para la versión Blurb. Los otros son Class Act, Blind Date, Just Desert, Can't Stop Coffin, Nuttin' But the Tooth y Eyes Cold Lemonade. *La muerte de Toothy es similar a su muerte en Easy Comb, Easy Go y en Mime to Five *Cuando Sniffles y Flaky aparecen en la escena sus poses son similares a sus poses en la introduccion *Lumpy es responsable por las muertes de este episodio. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Lumplandia Deluxe Trailer now available Trailer de lujo de Lumplandia ahora disponible. Decorative tire is extra La llanta decorativa es adicional. Yawning is contagious Bostezar es contagioso. You're yawning right now aren't you? ¿Estás bostezando ahora mismo, verdad? WARNING: Strobe lights are used in this performance ADVERTENCIA: Luces estroboscópicas son usadas en esta actuación. Pssst, We switched his coffee with decaf! ¡Psst, Cambiamos su café con descafeinado! Climbing is one of the first things bears learn Escalar es una de las primeras cosas que los osos aprenden. The next thing is hammering La siguiente cosa es martillar. Lumpy hates decaf! ¡Lumpy odia el descafeinado! Hey who shut that door? Oye ¿Quién cerró esa puerta? Hammers first appeared around 30,000 BCE Los martillos aparecieron por primera vez alrededor del 30,000 AEC (Antes de la era común). MC Hammer first appeared around 1961 MC Hammer apareció por primera vez alrededor de 1961. Ladders were first used around 10,000 years ago Las escaleras fueron utilizadas por primera vez hace alrededor de 10,000 años. First used by bears in 1957 Usadas por osos por primera vez en 1957. Ladder beats hammer La escalera vence al martillo. Tooth Fairies are leaving about $2.64 per tooth now! ¡Las hadas de los dientes están dejando alrededor de $2.64 por diente ahora!. Wow, Pop owes Cub like 20 bucks for that one! ¡Guau, Pop le debe como 20 dolares a Cub por ese! It was around 1968 that bears started doing dentistry Fue alrededor de 1968 que los osos empezaron a hacer odontología. but weren't that good at it Pero no eran buenos en eso. Until they started using hammers! ¡Hasta que empezaron a usar martillos! Clap Off Aplausos Apagados. Clap On Aplausos Encendidos. With the right tools, the most talented bears achieved great success Con las herramientas adecuadas, los osos más talentosos logran tener gran éxito. While the others muddled through Mientras que los otros se confundían. Are you yawning now? ¿Estás bostezando ahora?. The comedy robot was introduced in 2002 El robot de comédia fue introducido en 2002. Order Nutty's "FaceCandy" kit before midnight Ordena el kit "FaceCandy" de Nutty antes de medianoche. and we'll throw in this mighty morphing candy necklace! ¡Y agregaremos este poderoso collar de caramelo! it's 2 great tastes in 1 delicious treat! ¡Son dos grandes sabores en un delicioso bocadillo! 97% of ladder injuries happen at home 97% de las heridas con escaleras ocurren en casa. 100% of them involved ladders El 100% de ellos involucran escaleras. Clap Off Aplausos Apagados. Clap On Aplausos Encendidos. Get your HTF holiday lights now! ¡Consigue tus luces navideñas de HTF ahora! or you could make your own! ¡O podrías hacerlas tu mismo! The best part of a blurb is the comedy robot La mejor parte del blurb es el robot de comédia. Only after mastering the ladder and the hammer, could bears then evolve Solo luego de dominar la escalera y el martillo, los osos pueden evolucionar. into roofers En techistas. While roofing was profitable for bears Mientras que techar era rentable para los osos. offspring survival rate was at an all time low El ratio de supervivencia de las crías estaba en su punto más bajo de todos los tiempos. What do you really think about this blatant repurposing of old content? ¿Qué piensas realmente de esta descarada readaptación de contenido antiguo?. Airport security nightmare! ¡Pesadilla de la seguridad del aeropuerto! Jewelry available in the HTF body piercing store Joyería disponible en la tienda de piercing corporal de HTF. Sold separately Vendido por separado. FREE piercing kit included! ¡GRATIS Kit de piercing incluido! Do-it-yourself in 28 EZ steps Hazlo tu mismo en 28 pasos fáciles. So stylish! ¡Tan elegante! 29 Satisfaction guaranteed! ¡Satisfacción garantizada! S K Y C A M C Á M A R A A É R E A. Hey, what was that? Oye, ¿Qué fue eso? We brought in Margaret Keane to do Lumpy's eyes Trajimos a Margaret Keane para que haga los ojos de Lumpy. but could only afford her for a few frames Pero solo pudo permitirse hacer unos pocos cuadros. Jazz Hands! ¡Manos de Jazz! Member of Team Lammy Miembro del equipo Lammy. Team Truffles Equipo Truffles. Add a little class to your trailer with the "Touch of Elegance" holiday light package Añade un poco de clase a tu trailer con el paquete de luces de navidad "Toque de Elegancia". Exact replica of the "Illumin" sculpture in New Mexico Replica exacta de la escultura "Illumin" en Nuevo México. Motion captured from the 1932 movie "Frankenstein's Neighbor" Escena capturada de la pelicula de 1932 "El Vecino de Frankenstein". But no one gets to enjoy his genius beyond the end credits Pero nadie logra disfrutar su genio más allá de los créditos del final. Ever suffer from itchy burning skin? ¿Alguna vez sufriste de picazón ardiente en la piel? Try our Happy Tree Friends soothing strawberry steroid cream Prueba nuestra crema de esteroides calmantes de fresa de Happy Tree Friends. not for use around the eyes No es para usar alrededor de los ojos. For best results avoid over exposure to the sun Para mejores resultados evite la sobreexposición al sol. The hottest day on record is 57.8 °C (136 °F) El día más caluroso registrado es de 57.8 °C (136 °F). Fried beaver tail is a culinary treat in Montana La cola de castor frita es un bocadillo culinario en Montana. Until Now Hasta ahora. Planet explosion taken from the 1978 "Superman" film Explosión de planeta tomada de la pelicula de 1978 "Superman". it was released at Christmas Fue estrenada en Navidad. Animated late at night by a guy named Dali Animada tarde por la noche por un tipo llamado Dali. The Mole "Thumbs Up" lighter available for a limited time Encendedor de The Mole de "Pulgar Arriba" disponible por tiempo limitado. at all of the finer cartoon character novelty lighter stores near you En todas las tiendas de encendedores finos de personajes de dibujos animados cerca de ti. It's the perfect gift for everyone. But hurry it will sell out fast Es el regalo perfecto para todos. Pero date prisa, se venderá rápido. If you miss out on this amazing opportunity Si te pierdes esta increible oportunidad. you can try making your own! ¡Puedes intentar hacerlo tu mismo! But if you do, Be very careful Pero si lo haces, se muy cuidadoso. Moles really like their hands! ¡A los topos les gustan sus manos! Are you done? ¿Ya terminaste? Note to self: Call IT Dept to fix my computer Nota a mi mismo: Llamar al Departamento de IT para arreglar mi computadora. ha ha ja ja I wasn't trying to be funny No estaba tratando de ser gracioso. You succeded Lo lograste. Shut up Callate. You shut up Tu callate. No, you shut up No, tu callate. Are you yawning yet? ¿Ya estás bostezando? And now what you have all been waiting for, the credits Y ahora lo que todos estaban esperando, los créditos. ...and we prefer the term "Refreshing a Classic!" ...y preferimos el termino "¡Refrescando un Clásico!". And now because of a contractual obligation, The Comedy Robot!" Y ahora, para nuestra obligación contractual, El Robot de Comédia! Write to your local politician and demand more comedy robot Escríbele a tu político local y demanda más robot de comédia. Galería en:Stealing the Spotlight Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Rol Antagonista de Lumpy Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2003 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Pop Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub